


【冢不二】一眼钟情

by Chuangchuang



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuangchuang/pseuds/Chuangchuang
Summary: 手塚至今都不知道，自己到底是喜欢男人，还是只喜欢不二周助一人，他从来没有得到过验证的机会。
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	【冢不二】一眼钟情

一眼钟情

手塚至今都不知道，自己到底是喜欢男人，还是只喜欢不二周助一人，他从来没有得到过验证的机会。

在没有那个人在的人生里，他宁可呼吸孤独的空气。

他们国中就读的学校是青春学院私立中等部。

和所有学校一样，在校园里最受推崇的是体育社团的主力社员，作为有着网球、篮球等传统强项社团的青学，这一点体现得更加明显。

刚入学的时候，因为网球打得好，手塚就已经在一年级新生中很出名了，到国二时，同时是青学男子网球部部长和学生会会长的手塚，更是全校的风云人物。每天他的个人储物箱里都会塞满了粉红色的信件，几乎每隔一天，他就会被叫到学校后院的樱花树下，不耐地听完记不住脸的女生对自己的告白，然后果断地拒绝掉。

这样的手塚从来没有想过自己竟然会喜欢上一个男人。

而且不二一开始并不是他的理想型。

新闻社曾经对国二刚被选上学生会会长的手塚有过一次专访，由于是社长美香学姐亲自出马，手塚不得不勉强接受。

上了中学很多学生都会选择现充，几乎校园里每个角落都漂浮着幸福的粉色泡泡。

可是多次被评选为青学白马王子的手塚却常年孑然一身。

学姐在专访中问出了大概是全校女生都想知道的那个问题：手塚喜欢的女生类型是什么。

手塚想了想，他从来没有认真考虑过这种事，在他的心里，只有带领青学夺得全国大赛冠军的梦想。

喜欢的女生什么的，从来没有想过。当然他并不知道自己的这种冷淡和对于自身魅力的无知无觉才是最吸引人的地方。

于是手塚随口就回答了一句：凡事都全力以赴的人。

毕竟，“不要大意地上吧”是手塚人生的座右铭。

他以为，自己喜欢的类型，大概也是这样的吧，和自己有着同样的步调，同样的信念，同样的坚守。

就像自己的影子一样的人，世界上的另一个自己。

然而，这个认知，没多久就被手塚本人打破了。

国二的下半学期，隔壁6班新来了一个转校生，不二周助从千叶的六角中转学到了青学。

不二刚来的时候，在学校里小小地引起了一阵骚动，他长着一张在以高壮的体育生为尊的青学里最容易受到欺负排挤的清秀的脸，体格纤细瘦弱得可以直接套上戏剧社的女装出演朱丽叶也不违和。

没有人想到不二的网球竟然可以打得那么好。

青学的网球部是全国级别的，六角中虽然也很强，不过也只是关东级别，而且也从来没听说过不二周助这号人物。

不二一来，就报了网球社。不知道他跟龙崎教练说了什么，教练对这个新人很感兴趣，甚至破格安排了高年级的正选跟不二对战试一下水。

那位三年级的正选前辈在正选中水平并不算是最出色的，但毕竟是正选，他很看不起不二，还没开始比，就出言讽刺：“这细胳膊细腿的，还学人来打网球？被打坏了回去要找你男朋友哭鼻子吧。”

手塚曾经也受过这个前辈的欺负，即使现在他成了部长，也很烦恼这些前辈们不受管束。他看向不二，眼前的这个少年，漂亮纤细得像个女孩子一样，平时总是笑得眼睛弯弯的，看不出真实的情绪。

后来这场比赛，就一直刻在手塚的记忆里了。

对于前辈的挑衅，不二并没有太大反应，至少表面上看着是如此，他就那样微微笑着，仿佛对此毫不在意。

学长轻而易举地拿下前面五局。

“什么嘛，还以为多厉害呢，这个新人明明菜得很。”围在场地周围的原本还有几分好奇的网球部社员们议论纷纷，对于似乎一边倒的结果很是失望，逐渐三三两两地散去了。

唯独正选们留在了原地。

学长脸上完全看不出一丝赢球的得意和喜悦，相反地，他的表情比任何时候都要凝重，额头上微微地冒出汗珠。

其他正选们神色亦然。

手塚不赞同地皱起眉头，他也看出来了，不二完全就是在耍着学长玩，更可怕的是，他喂出的球，角度、旋转、速度，都是冲着学长最顺手的地方去的，能在短短的几回合内就有这样的判断力，这个人绝对不一般。

学长应该是也意识到了这一点，但是这种明显自己领先的情况下，他又不好发火说什么，只能一直愤恨地盯着对方，直至赛末点。

比分牌上显示5-0，第六局的分数是40-0。只要最后一球，不二从此在青学社团，就会沦为笑柄，再无容身之地。

这一局是不二的发球局。

手塚见他依然全无紧张的样子，全身大概一丝汗都没有吧，与对面满头大汗的学长，形成了鲜明的对比。

不二后退了一步，右手握拍，稍稍地背在身后，左手拿着黄色的小球，漫不经心地朝地上扔下去，小球高高地弹起，再接住，如此往复几次。

直到最后一次，不二握住了球。

“起风了。”

手塚看到他的嘴型，在如此说着。

那之后，所有旁观了这次比赛的社员，无论是高年级还是低年级，提起那场比赛，都是一副服气得一塌糊涂的样子。

从来没有见过这样的比赛。

到了赛末点，其中一方眼看着就要轻轻松松取得胜利，却突然形势急转直下，另一方终于开始发力，再也没有让对手拿到一分，完成了惊天大逆转。

就像猫捉到老鼠之前，还要戏弄老鼠一番。

落败的那个人，不仅输了比赛，连在赛场上的尊严，也一并输得彻底。

比赛结束，学长失神地跪坐在球场，而对面的身材纤瘦的少年，浑身上下清爽干净得连一滴汗都没有出，就像刚刚看起来激烈的比赛不过是一场游戏。

他慢慢地踱到学长身边，居高临下地看着赛前还盛气凌人的学长，云淡风轻地一笑：“多谢指教。”

再之后，不二周助此人，在部里令人闻风丧胆，被列为“最不可招惹”的角色，但正选们却欣慰于在手塚之后，终于青学网球部又出现了一个真正的明日之星。

“你不应该那样做。”

那天练习结束后，社员们收拾好东西三三两两散去，剩下手塚和不二。

当时手塚和不二还不是特别熟悉，两人虽是同级，却也只说过几句话，手塚察觉到这个个子小小不起眼的男生身上有无穷的潜力，可是就像他总是把真实的情绪隐藏在笑容之下一般，他也看不出他真正的实力在哪里。

手塚本能地感觉到，这场比赛，只不过是他实力的冰山一角。

不二抬起头，难得地睁开了眼睛望着手塚。

手塚这才发现，原来不二有一双特别好看的冰蓝色的眼睛，就像一个漩涡，一旦视线相对，就会被吸进里面去。

“手塚君并不欣赏我这种做法吧，”不二仿佛并不意外手塚会这么说，“手塚君是那种赢也要赢得堂堂正正的人对吗？”

“我并不是说你赢得不光彩，”虽然此时的不二看起来温和无害，但手塚莫名地手心出了汗，哪怕对着欺负他的学长的时候，他也没有这么紧张过，“你打得非常精彩……只是，我认为网球不是戏弄人的工具。”

不二闻言抿了抿唇，蓝眼睛中隐隐流露出一丝委屈：“我……不过也是想替手塚君出一口气。”

手塚，瞬间，心中有蝶蹁跹。

不二亲眼目睹过学长自恃是前辈对身为部长的手塚进行种种刁难，而手塚隐忍不发。

“其实我自己被说一下没什么的……但是我就看不惯，他们那样对你。”不二小小声说，柔软甜美的语调，像小猫一般，软软地在手塚的心尖上挠。

“手塚君的实力比他们任何一个人都强，我看得出来的，但你不会以此去欺压别人。手塚君的心里，只有全力以赴争胜对吧？”

手塚无言。

从心底突然产生了一种莫名的冲动，让他想要反驳不二。

不是的……我的心里还有其他的……

眼前分明是一个纤瘦的少年，刻意隐藏自己的实力，在练习时会偷懒，并不在乎胜负，哪怕是想赢也只是为了自己出气……

完全与自己相悖的观念，人设。

可是，却仿佛深陷在那双真诚的眼眸里，无法离开。

也再也不想离开。

就好像，在几千万年的轮回里，在擦肩而过的一瞬。

对你一眼钟情。


End file.
